


Not all hybrids are bad, Are they?

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Hybrid hunter! Blaine, Hybrid hunter! Sebastian, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, hybrid! kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake





	Not all hybrids are bad, Are they?

Kurt never had friends until he met Blaine. Blaine was Kurt's savior, but Kurt was afraid to tell Blaine his big secret until one day Blaine wanted to tell him a secret. Kurt planned to tell Blaine about his pussy and how he's a hybrid after Blaine told him his secret. When Kurt arrived at Blaine's house he was shaking.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, um... I also have a secret to tell you"

"Ok, do you want to say yours first?"

"No, you can say yours first"

"Well Kurt I'm a hybrid hunter" Kurt almost fainted when Blaine said that, his only friend could kill him. Kurt tugged his hat closer to his head and Blaine glanced at him.

"Kurt, you always wear a hat, why is that?"

"Um..." Blaine walked towards Kurt and Kurt kept backing away until he hit the wall. Blaine had him trapped, he was definitely dead. 

Blaine tore his hat off and smirked. There were two cat ears peeking out of Kurt's head.

"Oh Kurt, I actually had a crush on you, too bad"

"Blaine, please don't hurt me"

"Kurt, I can't do that. Now I have to make a special call, stay here" Blaine walked away while taking out his phone. Kurt was confused but he still ran out of that place before Blaine could come back. Kurt ran into the forest and he made it his home. He slept in a clearing and it was actually nice living out in the woods. 

After months of looking, Blaine realized he never checked the woods and since there was a bigger area than most places he looked for Kurt, he decided to bring his friend Sebastian along. Sebastian really never understood why he accepted to be a hunter, it was probably because he wanted to be accepted by his friends. So now he's on the hunt for a hybrid in the woods.

"Blaine, are all hybrids dangerous?"

"Yes, trust me"

"I just don't understand why a hybrid would hurt someone. They're still human"

"Sebastian, don't say that again or I'll report you" Sebastian and Blaine stayed quiet for awhile until Blaine spoke again.

"Let's split up, I'll go left" Blaine walked away leaving Sebastian alone. Sebastian headed the opposite direction until he found a small clearing and right in the middle was a cat hybrid. Sebastian was shocked by two things, number one was that the hybrid was naked and number two is that the hybrid was a boy but didn't have the correct parts done there, in other words the hybrid had a pussy. Sebastian found himself walking towards the hybrid until the hybrid started to wake up. 

Kurt woke up and found a boy staring at him. Kurt got up and attempted to cover himself until a hand rested on his. 

"Don't cover yourself, it's okay I won't judge"

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Sebastian, I'm here trying to look for a hybrid that apparently attacked my friend but you look harmless"

"Are you a hunter?"

"Yes but I don't look at hybrids like they're monsters, personally I think hybrids have a right to be a normal person like everyone else"

"Why are you a hunter then?"

"I just wanted to fit in with my friends"

"I know what that feels like" Kurt sat down on the grass and Sebastian sat right next to him.

"You never told me your name"

"Kurt"

"Kurt did you ever hurt anyone?"

"No I would never do that. There may be some hybrids that hurt people but it's because of fear"

"So you never attacked Blaine?"

"No he was my only friend and I trusted him but he told me he was a hybrid hunter and I tugged on the hat I was wearing and he cornered me and took off my hat..." Kurt felt himself starting to cry, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he felt strong arms wrap around him and he cuddled closer to the body. Sebastian lifted Kurt's chin up and looked him in the eyes. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Kurt, it didn't feel like a normal kiss, no, it was special. Kurt liked the feeling of kissing Sebastian so he decided to see what else the boy could do. Kurt tugged on Sebastian's shirt causing the boy to break the kiss and take off his shirt. The boy continued with taking off his pants with his boxers following. Soon the boy was fully exposed which made Kurt even wetter, if that was even possible.

"You like what you see?"

"Yeah" Sebastian smirked and pulled Kurt close to him.

"You ready for this Kurt"

"Yeah" Sebastian slowly entered Kurt, careful not to hurt the hybrid, once he knew that Kurt was okay, Sebastian started to move.

"Sebastian... please... go faster" The boy smirked at the flustered hybrid and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"You look perfect like this kitten"

"Don't call me that"

"You telling me that makes me want to call you that more" Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian's thrusts started to become sloppy.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too" Kurt came and after a couple of sloppier thrusts Sebastian came inside Kurt's soaking wet pussy.

"I have to say, that was the best sex I've ever had" Sebastian said as he pulled out of Kurt.

"Definitely"

"Sebastian what the fuck is going on here?" Sebastian looked up to see Blaine with his shotgun out and pointed at Kurt.

"Blaine, don't shoot. He's not going to hurt you"

"It did once so why wouldn't it hut me again"

"Kurt is still human Blaine, he has feelings just like you and he told me he never laid a finger on you"

"Sebastian why are you acting like this?"

"I never wanted to be a hunter now leave before I grab my gun" Blaine mumbled something before he left, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone together.

"Thank you Sebastian, you're my hero and I love you"

"I love you too kitten"


End file.
